1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe clamping device, and more particularly, a pipe clamping device that clamps pipes easily using a tightening member that, when not yet connected to a pipe, has a pre-determined diameter which is set by a stopper which restricts movement of the tightening member.
2. Background of the Related Art
A pipe clamping device is a device that clamps two pipes each other. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the pipe clamping device 1. The pipe clamping device 1, a kind of hose clamp, is a so-called screw clamp generally used and is also called a Worm Drive Clamp.
The pipe clamping device 1 clamps two pipes when a second pipe P2 of a soft material is inserted into a first pipe P1 of a hard material protruded from a wall W, is widely used to clamp a bellows P2 connected to a drying and washing machine and an exhaust pipe P1 installed in a wall W of a building.
The pipe clamping device 1 comprises a band 2 having strip-shape, an adjustment screw fixing member 4 fixed at one end of the band 2, an adjustment screw 3 rotatably fixed in the adjustment screw fixing member 4, and adjustment slots 5 coupled to a thread part (not illustrated) of the adjustment screw 3. The pipe clamping device 1 has a structure such that the inner diameter of the band 2 increases or decreases, depending on the rotation direction of the adjustment screw 3. Since the structure and effects of the pipe clamping device 1 are widely understood by those skilled in the art, a detailed explanation about them will be omitted.
The pipe clamping device 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2, surrounds the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 after the first pipe P1 is inserted into the second pipe P2 such that the outer circumferential surface of the first pipe P1 and the inner circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 are in contact with each other. The pipe clamping device 1 is configured such that, by rotating the adjustment screw 3 in one direction, the band 2 imposes pressure on the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 and clamps the pipes P1 and P2 to each other.
However, since it is convenient that the pipe clamping device 1 is placed in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 before the second pipe P2 is inserted into the first pipe P1, the pipe clamping device 1 is placed on the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 after increasing the inner diameter of the band 2 to larger than the outer diameter of the second pipe P2. In this case, there is a drawback that it is not easy to adjust the inner diameter of the band 2 to an appropriate size at which the band 2 can be placed on the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2.
In the event that the inner diameter of the band 2 is increased too much, the pipe clamping device 1 is no longer capable of being placed in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2 and may be easily separated from the second pipe P2. Also, the adjustment screw 2 must be rotated relatively many times in order the band 2 to impose pressure on the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2. In the event that the inner diameter of the band 2 is adjusted to too much, the pipe clamping device 1 cannot be placed on the outer circumferential surface of the second pipe P2.
In addition, the pipe clamping device 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2, has poor ornamental aesthetics because it is exposed externally when clamping the two pipes P1, P2. The pipe clamping device 1 may also be susceptible to corrosion from rain when the device is installed outside.